Ein Tag im November
by EmilyTane
Summary: Er war bereit die Welt zu verändern und dafür alles zu geben.


Ein Schreibprojekt bei dem ich wahllos Sätze aus Büchern entnommen und damit eine Geschichte geformt habe.  
Hier sind die Sätze:

1. "Das Entscheidende für den Erfolg sei die Mischung, die Zusammensetzung `zwischen Indianern und Häuptlingen, zwischen jung und alt, zwischen kreativen und denjenigen, die aus ihrer Erfahrung arbeiten können´" (Henning Scherf Zwischen Macht und Moral - eine politische Biografie von Volker Mauersberger)

2. "Es kommt nicht darauf an, dass Gerechtigkeit verwirklicht wird, sondern dass das System funktioniert, indem es soziale Komplexität reduziert" (Grundprobleme der Rechtsphilosophie von Arthur Kaufmann)

3. "Dieser Weg, auf dem ich das Bestimmte durch Einschränkung als Fall von Allgemeinem denke führt nicht zum Sein, sondern ist eine Weise der Orientierung." (Philosophie II von Karl Jaspers)

4. "Keine unwichtige Frage." (Wenn das Leben schmerzt von René Diektras)

5. "Die alte Dame am Stehpult begrüßte den Jungen wie einen alten Bekannten." (Im Zeichen des Ypsilon von Dimitri Clou)

Das Potter-Universum gehört immernoch J.K. Rowling.

Viel Spaß

**Ein Tag im November**

Ein Junge, fast schon ein Erwachsener, betrat hoch erhobenen Hauptes das Büro seiner Hauslehrerin.  
Die alte Dame am Stehpult begrüßte den Jungen wie einen alten Bekannten.  
"Hallo James, schön, dass du immerhin fast pünktlich bist." Der missbilligende Blick sagte eindeutig, dass sie es keinesfalls schön fand wie spät der Schüler kam.  
"Ihnen auch einen schönen guten Tag, Professor McGonagall." begrüßte James Potter die Professorin unbeeindruckt mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht und begab sich sogleich auf seinen angestammten Sessel auf der linken Seite, eine Tat die zeigte, wie viel Zeit er in diesem Büro verbrachte.

"Warum ich dich herbestellt habe ist wohl keine Frage. Du kommst dauernd zu spät, die vielen Streiche sind einfach unmöglich und kindisch und keine Strafarbeit scheint dich zur Besinnung zu bringen.  
Ich überlege ernsthaft dir das Schulsprecherabzeichen wieder weg zu nehmen. Ich weiß sowieso nicht wie Albus darauf kam es dir zu geben und nicht Mr. Lupin. Du musst endlich erwachsen werden James Potter!"

Während McGonagalls Rede fiel James Lächeln in sich zusammen und sein Blick senkte sich auf seine Hände in seinem Schoß, die er zu Fäusten ballte. McGonagall interpretierte sein Verhalten als Reue und ihr Blick wurde milder...  
Bis James aufblickte, wilde Entschlossenheit und einen Hauch Verachtung in seinem Blick  
**"Ich will niemals erwachsen werden!"**

"Was?!" Professor McGonagall entgleisten alle Gesichtszüge. "Das Entscheidende für den Erfolg sei die Mischung, die Zusammensetzung zwischen Indianern und Häuptlingen, zwischen jung und alt, zwischen kreativen und denjenigen, die aus ihrer Erfahrung arbeiten können" rezitierte James in Minerva McGonagalls sprachloses Gesicht.  
"Was willst du mir damit sagen? Natürlich musst du erwachsen werden! Deine Streiche müssen ein Ende haben! Außerhalb dieser Mauern herrscht Krieg und davor kannst du nicht einfach die Augen verschließen! Ich muss mich wohl sehr in dir geirrt haben, ich hätte nicht von dir erwartet, dass du das einfach ignorierst, einfach davon läufst. Ich hatte dich für mutiger, für einen richtigen Gryffindor gehalten!"  
McGonagall hatte ihre Fassung wieder gewonnen, aber verstanden, verstanden was James meinte hatte sie nicht.

Ärgerlich für James sich durch seine Haare. "Sie verstehen mich falsch. Der Krieg ist mir nicht egal, aber ich denke der Krieg sollte nicht unser Leben bestimmen! Wenn wir allen Spaß verlieren, unser Mitgefühl, unsere Liebe vergessen, weil wir einen Krieg gewinnen wollen, haben wir ihn doch schon verloren! Dann haben unsere Gegner doch erreicht was sie wollen. Dieser Weg, auf dem ich das Bestimmte durch Einschränkung als Fall von Allgemeinem denke führt nicht zum Sein, sondern ist eine Weise der Orientierung.  
Schauen Sie sich ihre Schüler doch mal an! Viele von ihnen sind viel zu schnell erwachsen geworden! Mir wird geradezu schlecht, wenn ich ässler sehe die verbissen Angriffs- und Verteidigungszauber lernen um ihre Familie und Freunde zu schützen, dabei aber keine Zeit mehr für diese haben. Nicht mehr gemeinsam Quidditch oder Streiche spielen oder einfach nur ein albernes Gespräch führen. Stattdessen sitzen sie dort über ihren Büchern und schnauzen sich gegenseitig an, wenn sie unterbrochen werden in ihrer Lernerei! Das ist doch nicht gerecht!  
Sie sagen ich bin Schulsprecher und soll den anderen ein vernünftiges Vorbild sein? Das will ich! Ich zeige ihnen wie man wieder Kind ist, mit meinen Streichen, dass das Leben nicht nur aus Krieg, aus töten oder getötet werden besteht, sondern aus so viel mehr, das sie viel zu schnell vergessen haben!  
Bestrafen sie mich von mir aus. Werfen sie mich raus! Das ist mir egal! Aber ich werde nicht aufhören die Leute daran zu erinnern wie es ist ein Kind zu sein, dass Krieg nicht alles ist und wir schon verloren haben wenn wir alles für ihn aufgeben!"

Schwer atmend stand James vor Professor McGonagall, aufrecht und felsenfest entschlossen seine Worte in die Tat umzusetzen. Das Unverständnis und die Wut in McGonagalls Gesicht hatte sich nach und nach in Verstehen und dann in eines ihrer seltenen Lächeln gewandelt.

"Ich bin stolz auf dich James und ich verstehe deine Meinung. Trotzdem kann, darf ich deine Rebellion nicht gut heißen und muss dich bestrafen. Du wirst weiter viel Strafarbeit machen müssen.." James aufbegehren erstickte sie im Keim "... Natürlich ist das nicht fair wie es läuft, aber es kommt nicht darauf an, dass Gerechtigkeit verwirklicht wird, sondern dass das System funktioniert, indem es soziale Komplexität reduziert und deshalb muss ich dich für dein Verhalten bestrafen, auch wenn ich es gut heiße."

Lange blickte James in Professor McGonagalls Gesicht, dann ging er.  
Tage später landeten verschiedenste Flugzettel auf Minerva McGonagalls Schreibtisch, welche zu tausenden in der Schule kursierten.  
_-  
Es kommt nicht darauf an, dass Gerechtigkeit verwirklicht wird, sondern dass das System funktioniert, indem es soziale Komplexität reduziert. Wirklich?_

Was ist Gerechtigkeit?

Krieg tötet!

Warum lächeln wir über die Kinder, die persönliche Kleinkriege gegen die führen, die eines Tages auf der anderen Seite stehen?

Welcher Fluch ist grausamer  
Avada Kedavra  
oder  
Wingardium Leviosa?

_Sicher?_

Ist es grausamer jemanden kurz und schmerzlos zu töten  
oder  
aus 30 Metern fallen zu lassen?

Merkwürdig wie viele Todesser und "verwahrte" politische Gefangene innerhalb kürzester Zeit ums Leben kamen?  
Wer ist das Ministerium?

Wer den Feind umarmt macht ihn bewegungsunfähig!

Stell dir vor es ist Krieg und keiner geht hin.

Die Menschheit muss dem Krieg ein Ende setzen, oder der Krieg setzt der Menschheit ein Ende.  
-

Das Ministerium verlangte, dass der verantwortliche gefunden wurde, der die Schüler zur Rebellion aufrief. Gegen den Krieg, gegen das Ministerium.

Es wurden regelrecht Razzien durchgeführt, es wurde nichts gefunden.  
Die Schüler wurden befragt, niemand wusste etwas.  
Ihr Freiheiten wurden begrenzt, niemand petze.  
Warum? Keine unwichtige Frage!

Meinungen?


End file.
